


this shirt is mine now

by jtdrawsalot, starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtdrawsalot/pseuds/jtdrawsalot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve's shirt is missing. There's no way it could have got up and walked away on it's own.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	this shirt is mine now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).




End file.
